carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Languages of Brunant
I found an exmaple of what could be the Brunanter english accent. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLFj2wjOG1A) HORTON11: • 17:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Dutch How does Brunanter Dutch sound? More like Flemish? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : Most Dutch immigration occurred when the low countires were still Catholic, so they might have used a Flemish/southern dialect. HORTON11: • 18:14, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Makes sense :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC) What on earth are the guillemets for? They are used for no reason and look laughable as less than and greater than signs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:06, October 10, 2017 (UTC) : We would follow the same standard for quotes as our neighbor countries in southern Europe. I do not have a Spanish (or French) keyboard so I can't type them or employ them efficiently. horton11 14:20, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Most of the population is from Northern Europe, though. I think the language decides it - you don't see Gibraltarians using guillemets. I'd advise dropping the guillemets if you can't type them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:36, October 10, 2017 (UTC) I agree, they look takaviki. Why can't we just use regular quotation marks? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:15, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Especially if they're not even going to be used. Besides, the wiki appears to otherwise be written in standard English, not a fictional dialect thereof. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:33, October 10, 2017 (UTC) : Most of the population has origins in Brunant from quite a long ways back, and in the pre-technology days, printing and other grammatical conventions and the suchwould have come over from neighboring nations, from where we would pick up their usage and terminology. horton11 15:45, October 11, 2017 (UTC) If that were the case (pre-printing) then the dialect would also be much more different, possibly not even intelligible, than it seems to be now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:50, October 11, 2017 (UTC) : There are differences in the language, yes, though I think Pierlot was pushing for a more radical differences for some reason or another. horton11 17:04, October 11, 2017 (UTC) I would suspect the Dutch dialect would be at least as different as Afrikaans is, so using guillemets in Dutch might make sense. But didn't English speakers arrive much more recently, like after 1700? If so they'd just continue using their current convention. I'd assume Carrington would prefer to maintain cultural ties with Britain as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:10, October 12, 2017 (UTC) What do you think of the above. Also, how long did non-Barzuna (if you count it as romance) romance languages survive? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:08, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:31, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :: Other than minor changes and differences our Dutch is very close to the standard. Barzuna is romance, and the use of other Romance languages (either Aragonese or Catalan) would have lasted no further than the 1600s. Barzuna was a creole of various languages which became a language in its own right. horton11 19:17, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Why did other Romance languages not last past the 1600s? Why is your Dutch so close to the standard? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, October 24, 2017 (UTC) : I guess some sort of assimilation, with many moving to speak the dominant Dutch and the minority retaining Barzuna. Probably efforts to maintain it as close to the standard being the norm in the past, perhaps with the academy leadign the efforts at some point. horton11 20:11, October 24, 2017 (UTC) I suppose languages on the border with languages from other families tend to be more conservative, which could explain the similarity. But I think (not sure, would have to ask Oos) mainland Dutch did change a decent amount over the past 500 years, which then might diverge from this. Perhaps it'd be a very conservative dialect? What caused Aragonese and Catalan speakers to switch to Barzuna if they weren't switching to Dutch? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, October 25, 2017 (UTC) : As far as I know Dutch has not changed a whole lot since sometime in the 17th century. Not like English or French where there has been lots of changes. Other than perhaps minor spelling changes (ex. uy and uij). horton11 20:09, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Dutch are here from the 15th century though. :o Are you considering that progression into Modern Dutch to be the same in Brunant? I think an Afrikaans-like difference (put perhaps conservative rather than innovative, maybe retaining a more complete gender system or something, though it might be too late in the 15th century - perhaps Oos can think of some ideas) might make more sense. What caused Aragonese and Catalan speakers to switch to Barzuna if they weren't switching to Dutch? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:51, October 26, 2017 (UTC) : They are, but some would still come later on. And Barzuna is essentially a creole at this period; it's likely many speakers of Aragonese and Catalan would have had some knowledge of Barzuna as a romance lingua franca. horton11 13:31, October 26, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the language would be based on 15th century settlers though. At some point not long after the end of that century if not before, the Dutch are going to stop coming, for the same reason they didn't come to other islands in the Mediterranean (I'm assuming they did come in the first place due to some historical reason (which is listed somewhere on the wiki but I don't know where) involving their government or a company, and/or low population on Brunant). Why weren't there German settlers or Romance settlers? Where did all the Romance speakers in the south go? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:38, October 26, 2017 (UTC)